<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>host by cosywoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315400">host</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo'>cosywoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>swallowed by the feeling [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, it's seonghwa getting fucked by his own tentacles... again &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been here for months longer than anticipated, thousands of miles from where it had intended to grow its kin. And yet somehow, It finds a sense of resolve in the host It has come to know as Park Seonghwa, drawing a warmth of comfort in what almost feels like a mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>swallowed by the feeling [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen. i wrote this in a night. i don't know why i'm soft about seonghwa and his alien tentacle boyfriend. but this is my life now.<br/>i'll also say that it's a good idea to at least have read fill (the third part in the series) first!! at least!! (that was posted earlier tonight btw if you're reading this on post uwu)<br/>CW for mentions of an artificial womb! that's something i never though i'd type. live ur best life, write ur dreams. give seonghwa a place to store alien eggs &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been here for months longer than anticipated, thousands of miles from where it had intended to grow its kin. And yet somehow, It finds a sense of resolve in the host It has come to know as Park Seonghwa, drawing a warmth of comfort in what almost feels like a mate. It isn’t sure how exactly things have turned out like this, but there’s an overwhelming calm staying tucked close to his organs, resting to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half of it is pure luck. Had anyone else found it, things likely would not have been so successful. Of all It’s plans and potential outcomes, the chance of finding a healthy young human were relatively open, the chances of them being fit for breeding were slimmer, and the chances of them being open and willing were... well. Not as promising. Park Seonghwa is the only human, It thinks, that would have responded with such kindness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s task is already complete. Their... </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> kin have hatched, have been sent home to grow and to populate naturally, far more simple than the panicked rescue mission It had taken on for the good of their dying species. It intended, initially, to return with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about Park Seonghwa has captivated its curiosity, far beyond anything else It’s ever come across. It knows it doesn’t have a heart, but It’s vast understanding of emotions, human and animal and creature, suggests to It that there’s something more to their bond than just sheer interest. Park Seonghwa is not a science experiment, nor is he a study, nor is he an unwilling host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stays tucked close, something it finds brings Park Seonghwa relief every time he wakes up with them still together, bound beneath flesh. It is less curious of the outer world, now more intrigued by the world Park Seonghwa inhabits, his immediate surroundings, the dips and curves of his strong body. It knows he can’t host it forever, not with the life he lives, one which keeps him fed and warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But still, he noticeably aches whenever It raises this concern in it’s own consciousness, beyond what It would consider normal for their situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finds itself concerned with Park Seonghwa’s wellbeing, thrumming at healing frequencies when he aches after a long day, only emerging from the safety of his body when he feels comfortable, unfurling carefully, silently. It’s known others of its kind that have been careless with their hosts, burrowing in behaviour akin to parasites, using them up and leaving when they can take no more life from the bodies that they call home for just a few weeks at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa has been a generous host, and in kind, It has been gentle with him, as much as it’s able. It finds itself cradling him in the late evenings when he’s stressed, wrapping him safely in it’s coiling limbs and caressing him until he’s coaxed to slumber, always quiet, always so soft. It knows it can’t protect Park Seonghwa from the world, but it would at least like to soothe his pains, keep him safe and from harm through the night. It knows he likes being held; Choi San has confirmed on many occasions, especially after serving as a vessel for their kin, when Park Seonghwa had been sent into a state of almost mourning over the loss of most of their young inside his own heavenly body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evenings like these, though, even It finds itself calm. Park Seonghwa has a particular fondness for bathing after long weeks, something which allows them both space to be calm and together, uninterrupted. It has begun finding calm in unfurling from Park Seonghwa’s body to bask in the comfortable heat of the water, scented with oils and soothing to the body of its host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finds more comfort in settling itself inside Park Seonghwa once more, to the point where he’s used to the stretch of some of It’s thickest tendrils, welcoming them with a contented sigh each time. He’s carrying their second clutch of eggs now, after confirmation from his staff that he’ll be able to rest in the coming days. Park Seonghwa looks otherworldly when he’s full, even more so when the swell of his belly is caused by their kin over Its own appendages. Still, he takes Its stretch well, both of them comforted by their closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suckered tendrils are a less frequent exploration due to the sensitive nature of Park Seonghwa being a human host, more sensitive than It is willing to risk for him. But when he’s like this, relaxed and pliant and full to the brim, It deems it safe enough. Park Seonghwa is unusually responsive to aphrodisiacs, comfortable in swallowing from Its appendages to bask in the foggy glow of pleasure, leaving him slack and open to penetration. He’s still so blissfully sensitive, gasping shallowly when It presses inside him, whimpering with each graze of suckers over his sensitive rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments like these allow for It to caress Park Seonghwa more intimately than ever, something they’re both come to appreciate more than they expected. His eyes roll back as wet, slippery suction cups roll over his prostate with ease, the suckered tendrils still slender compared to the usual stretch he’s become accustomed to, even with the swell from breeding. Park Seonghwa sinks deeper into the water, keeping his head against the edge of the bath and gripping the sides lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Park Seonghwa thinks, repeating sweetly as It presses to nestle the tendril close against the clutch of their eggs, stroking slowly over them to ensure each of them are growing well. It jostles them just enough for Park Seonghwa to mewl in quiet pleasure, so moved by the slightest stimulation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, are they okay? Am I doing okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>They’re fine, they’re well</b>
  <span>,” It promises, closing slowly over Park Seonghwa's prostate and massaging it slowly, drawing whimpers from his full lips as a thick tendril wraps itself around his waist carefully, squeezing gently over the clutch of eggs beneath the honey gold flesh of his belly, combining with the slow stroking over their brood to make him squirm lightly. Park Seonghwa slips just a little deeper, putting his full trust in It to keep him above water, to keep him close and safe and held. "</span>
  <b>You're taking such good care of our kin, Park Seonghwa. You make me so proud, they're growing strong. Such a good home for them</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa chokes out a sob at that, whimpering and nodding as he rolls his hips down against the slowly growing fullness inside him, now becoming used to the familiar swell in moments like these. It thrives in water, able to fill its host comfortably to sate him, leaving him mewling and grasping at the best of times. There's something about how responsive Park Seonghwa is that leaves It in awe of its host, moreso than the other humans he surrounds himself with. Jung Wooyoung had been inquisitive and cheerful, even sweet. Choi San had been passionate in his want to help the eldest of their group. But Park Seonghwa has an air of gentleness around him that exceeds expectations each and every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His care for their first brood was far beyond what It had expected from a host, especially since their partnership had been so impromptu. But Park Seonghwa has remained to be nothing if not gentle, finding their kin two new homes to grow inside of, taking care to ensure their safety and protection wherever possible. Park Seonghwa takes care to protect their brood, and It in turn provides whatever it can to keep Park Seonghwa happy and warmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, he mewls at the slow but steady swell inside him, rubbing slowly against his prostate before latching back on and massaging, leaving him to writhe weakly in the grasp of Its hold, the water barely splashing through his well mannered ecstasy, lapping over his thighs and belly as he keens. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he begs wordlessly, beyond used to the bond they now share, leaving him able to whimper steadily through each wave of need. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to cum for you, I want you to feel how much you please me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It considers for a moment, knowing full well the appendages they've tested before, leaving them both sated with Park Seonghwa's seed. He's confessed a love for being milked of orgasms, preferring to feel spent and boneless after a night spent together. It wraps another suckered appendage around his cock, slick with its own aphrodisiac and providing an easy slide, leaving Park Seonghwa to choke through a gasp as It flickers the tip of its tentacle over the slit of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They meld at some blissful point, It feels how he thrums at every twist and pull at his sensitive body, how his eyes roll back when thick tentacles wrap around his thighs and squeeze, keeping him open and close and blissful. Park Seonghwa is nothing if not a blissful wonder, willing to take all he's given, so happy to receive everything It has to offer him. Its body, Its kin, Its life; safe within him, a home for It to roost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels the love Park Seonghwa holds for It, for their clutch of eggs that reside in the warmth of the makeshift incubator, cushioned by its fluids and held in place in its fleshy structure; a womb for him to hold them as his own. The slow squeezing and pulling and sucking at his pretty cock leaves his body twitching, spurting its release before Park Seonghwa can return to himself fully, floating inbetween and coasting in the bliss of the stimulation It provides him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eggs in his womb rest snugly against each other, easily made to roll against each other and making Park Seonghwa's body writhe, empty in so many places where It's so used to filling. It feels almost tender about its host, intent on pleasuring at a slow pace when he's full of their brood, careful to ensure both their safety and his peace of mind about their eggs. It often catches Park Seonghwa thinking of their kin, trailing his fingers over the swell of his belly as he falls asleep, wondering if naming them would be appropriate. It wouldn't be, but something in It stops it from intervening, allowing him the quiet calm of his imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa has wanted children, It knows. He still wants them, despite his occupation making his desires difficult to obtain. If It could, It would give him all the children he wanted, ones that could stay in his strong arms, pressed close to his warm chest to be lulled by the gentleness of his beating heart. It has considered this openly before, something that left Park Seonghwa with flushed cheeks and watery eyes and a bone deep ache. It feels conflicted about this, but considers it generally positive, if melancholy. Park Seonghwa wants children, and the thought of the barely passable womb working as a home for a child for the two of them is a welcome one to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worries when it finds that it feels the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa's body thrums when a sucker closes idly over the spongy head of his cock, sensitive from his last  orgasm but open as always to the stimulation, still twitching his hips back at the steady undulation of the tentacle inside him, now aware of how the fluid keeping their eggs safe has been welcomed by their eggs, helping them grow as it depletes. It fills him copiously, knowing how he loves the pressure he feels from its slick, slowly easing out of him and squeezing the tentacle at his waist as he loses the extra rub of the tip inside his already full womb, trying pointlessly to push his thighs together to keep the tendril from easing out of him completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't leave me, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Park Seonghwa begs, eyes widening as It drags its suckers slowly over his prostate as it pulls out, twitching involuntarily and squeaking when the emptiness is replaced by a thicker, more eager replacement, one of the tendrils closer to its base. It knows he knows it by the fat ridges that easily sink past his stretched out rim, keeping him twitching and panting and writhing as it fills him further than the more slender one ever could. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you fuck me, please, love? I want to feel how powerful you are when you claim me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's happy to comply, the tentacle inside him coming out slick and glistening as Park Seonghwa's hole drips with the overflow of thick fluid inside him, clenching around air when it eases out the full way and teasing over his rim, coaxing him back to his own body to writhe in need for the chance to be filled once again, mewling and pulling pointlessly against the tentacles keeping his thighs apart when it fucks into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Its attempts to be slow and careful, the force pushes Park Seonghwa up and back as he moans high and needy, clenching as much as he can manage around thick ridges. His eyebrows pinch as he writhes, eyelids fluttering closed as for a moment, It allows itself to feel through Park Seonghwa, allowing itself to fuck slowly and deeply into its host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling through Park Seonghwa is something It only does for seconds at a time, entirely overwhelming to its otherwise primitive experience. It breeds, It adapts, It lives. Park Seonghwa feels everything in technicolour, the fluttering of his chest, every drag of every ridge, the slow, gentle stimulation around his cock, the way their eggs settle heavy and full in his belly, safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his warm, tender heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It aches when it tears back to itself after a few deep thrusts, too curious about its host for its own good. Park Seonghwa is shaking, slack in the hold of the tentacles as his hips twitch again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please let me cum for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begs internally, repeating </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a mantra until he’s permitted beyond words, their understanding settled now on a primal level, comfortable and knowing. Park Seonghwa cries as he releases, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he moves a hand to his mouth to cover a sob, endearment immediately washing over him as It curls a tendril around his wrist and squeezes lightly, trailing to wrap and rest in the center of his palm when allowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It releases inside him after a few more thrusts, gushing its usual mix of aphrodisiacs inside him, more for him that for It. Park Seonghwa enjoys the feeling, It knows, of being full, bred. His thighs quake as he’s laid back down slowly to relax, a particularly long tendril reaching to knock the faucet to add more hot water to the bath, frothing citrus bubbles further as warmth flows through the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You make me so proud</b>
  <span>,” It soothes gently, staying inside him as it wraps its tendrils slowly around him in a quiet embrace, allowing him the comfort of being full. Park Seonghwa is sated relatively easily, It finds, adoring the comfort of kindness and patience, compliments and reassurances. Predictably, his cheeks burn, rubbing one against a nearby appendage and resting quietly, one hand over his swollen belly. “</span>
  <b>The perfect one to carry our kin, they were made for you, as you were for me. You can rest, I’ll take good care of you, my good boy</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa nods slowly, never needing much persuasion to rest in It’s care. He keeps his eyes closed, drifting easily to the slow purr It provides for him, something It found joy in providing. In many ways, Park Seonghwa is similar to a small animal. It feels like this might be how humans may feel towards kittens; the need to protect and shield from the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The need to love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie">come get funky on twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>